This invention is directed to a polish for hard surfaces in which silicones are the major polish constituent.
Silicones are universally accepted as essential components in most types of polishes. The advantages gained by their incorporation are considerable, among which are ease of application of the polish, high gloss, reduced tendency to smear, dirt and stain resistance, excellent water repellency, and oxidation resistance.
Silicones act as a lubricant and enable effortless spreading of even the hardest film forming waxes, without softening the wax, or increasing its tendency to smear. The release properties of the silicone prevent dirt from adhering to the polished surface, and the excellent water repellent properties of the silicone are conferred to the polish. Added to all of these advantages is oxidation resistance, which ensures long lasting properties and chemical inertness.
According to the present invention, there is now provided an improved silicone polish, which is water based polish, and which does not contain any abrasive cleaning agent. It can be applied to a finish by simple hand wiping, and it "levels" out to a homogeneous film, which enhances the appearance and feel of the finish. This is unique in the sense that after application, no further rubbing, cleaning, or buffing, is necessary. The uniqueness is twofold. First, the polish is essentially one-step. Second, by not using an abrasive and by matching refractive indices of separate aqueous and silicone phases, a clear product can be made.
Traditionally, the steps in polishing an automobile have been (1) wash the car, (2) dry the car, (3) apply the polish, (4) allow the polish to dry, (5) buff the polish, and (6) remove residue in the cracks. In contrast, the steps in using the polish of this invention are simply (1) wash the car, and (2) apply the polish. Drying the car is optional, as the polish works on a wet car. When the polish dries, it requires no further effort such as wiping or buffing. When applied in the form of a clear gel to an automotive surface, the polish provides an enhanced polished appearance and feel in essentially one step.
In the past, polishes have required an abrasive to level the film when it's being applied and during buffing. If the abrasive is eliminated, the result has been a smeary or streaked appearance on the surface, requiring a significant amount of extra buffing or rubbing to remove. The self "leveling" benefit of the invention is achieved by incorporating a water soluble hydrophilic organic solvent into the water phase of the polish. The presence of the water soluble hydrophilic organic solvent enables one to match the refractive index of the aqueous phase, with the refractive index of the silicone phase, yielding a clear product, and thereby eliminating a smeary or streaked appearance. By "leveling" is meant the property of a polish to form a uniform smooth surface, its ability to cover a surface easily, and its ability to hold to the surface once applied without sagging or running.
An additional benefit of the polish of the invention is that it enables one to use greater amounts of resinous film formers, which affects the durability of the polish. In traditional polishes, resinous film formers are not desirable because they make buffing unacceptably difficult. But since there is no separate buffing step needed when using the polishes of the invention, film formers constituting resins and blends of resins are now more acceptable.
These polishes can be used for automotive applications, and for almost any hard surface found around the home or garage. Since the polish is free of common abrasives such as aluminum silicate, diatomaceous earth, silica, pumice, and Tripoli, hard surfaces can now be treated that previously were not practical with traditional polishes.